Mistdwaler
Mistdwalers komen voor in de Mystieke Grotten, Lyztas Oerwoud, Sunanigletsjer, het Elegemabos en Scyllas Inham. Ze waren onderdeel van de Openingsdaguitgave. Beschrijvingen Ei Dat is vreemd; mist lijkt zich te verzamelen rond dit ei. Engels That's odd; mist seems to be collecting around this egg. Uitkomeling En onhandig wezen met spillebenen is uit het ei gekomen. Het heeft wat van de markeringen die het ei ook had, maar mist lijkt zich nog steeds rond het wezen te verzamelen. Engels An ungainly, spindly-legged creature hatched from that egg. It bears none of the markings its egg did, but mist still seems to be collecting around it. Volgroeide uitkomeling Het is groter gegroeid, maar slechts langzaam; nu heeft het ten minste ook wat strepen. Overal waar dit wezen gaat en staat lijkt er kou in de lucht the hangen. Je beseft nu dat de jongeling zijn eigen mist maakt, die soms zo dik is dat je niets kunt zien behalve de griezelige rode gloed van zijn ogen... Engels It's grown larger, but only slowly; at least now it also has some stripes. There seems to be a chill everywhere this creature goes, too. You also now realize that the youngling creates its own mist, which is sometimes so thick you cannot see it except for the eerie red glow from its eyes.... Volwassene Oude legenden vertellen angstaanjagende verhalen over zowel wezens als mensen die spoorloos verloren raken in de mist. Pas op voor de mist, zo zeggen de ouderen, want hij brengt vreemde dingen met zich mee. Ostleanen geloofden dat deze verhalen slechts sprookjes waren om kinderen uit de mist te houden - tot voor kort, toen voetstappen in de modder gevolgd werden naar een levend wezen. Zeer toepasselijk Mistdwalers genoemd zijn ze gedurende de dag bijna altijd onzichtbaar verborgen in de mist. Ze zijn in staat hun eigen mist te maken, die ze gebruiken als schuilplaats tijdens het jagen. Mistdwalers kunnen ook kleine lichtballetjes tevoorschijn roepen, waarmee ze al wat in hun mist gevangen zit verwarren en angst aanjagen. Ze jagen met behulp van geur en geluid; hun zes ogen zijn 's nachts nuttiger. Engels Ancient legends tell frightening stories of creatures and people alike being lost to the mist with no trace of them ever to be found. Beware the mist, say the elders, for strange things come with it. Ostleans believed these to be only tall tales told to children to keep them from wandering until recently, when footprints in the mud were tracked to a living creature. Aptly named mistwanderers, during the day they almost always go unseen, as they hide in the mist. They are able to create their own, which they use as a hunting cover from which to ambush their prey. Mistwanderers also can summon small balls of light, which serve to confuse and frighten anything trapped in the mist with them. Interestingly, they hunt by scent and sound; their six eyes are more useful at night. Sprites Eieren Artiesten * Concept: Infinis * Schetsen: Infinis * Sprites: Infinis * Beschrijvingen: Infinis * Logboekschets: Rhynn Links * Mistwanderer Wezenslogboek en:mistwanderer Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Openingsdag Categorie:Infinis Categorie:Laag zeldzaam Categorie:Middelmatige eiergroep Categorie:Mystieke Grotten Categorie:Lystas Oerwoud Categorie:Sunaniegletsjer Categorie:Elegemabos Categorie:Scyllas Inham Categorie:Water